I Found My Place
by 3WI5H3S
Summary: Percy Jackson was expelled from schools and rumored to be the new bad boy in town. When he enrolls at Half Blood High, an elite boarding school owned by his uncle, he wants to finally settle down. All his life he hasn't fit in... but maybe there's a chance here at Half Blood High
1. -Dr Seuss-

Okay so guys, this is my first time writing an FF ever... I hope you like it ~

* * *

Annabeth sat at the office, waiting. No, she wasn't in trouble. Annabeth Chase was never in trouble. Ever. She was simply waiting on something. Well, rather, someone. His name was Perseus or something. She had heard rumors about him being a major bad boy… but she wasn't sure. Annabeth wasn't one to listen to gossip… that much. Silena told her everything. From Jay Z to Rihanna, she was always on top of the latest news.

"Hey Annie!" Grover appeared next to Annabeth, wearing his baseball cap and wrinkled green t-shirt with Green Day on the front. His worn-out grey jeans clung to his skinny legs. Annabeth liked to tease him about them "chicken legs", as she called them.

"Grover! Dangit! You kinda scared me…" Annabeth frowned as she tugged on her curly ponytail. It was a habit of hers. She was thinking about her art class project, designing a building for Ancient Greece times. She studied the Pericles and his life just to make an ideal Athenian building… but she was still working on it.

"Ha! So are you here for Percy?"

"Yeah… I got assigned to be his 'buddy'… sounds like a tough job considering the rumors..." She let her voice trail off. She was getting more and more curious about this kid. "Did you hear anything about him?"

"Pishhhh. Percy? Haha! I know him from summer camp but in 08. Good kid. Kinda quirky and nervous but that's probably changed. He was really nice… that's what I remember." Annabeth felt a sense of relief.

Meanwhile, inside the Principals office, a tall tan kid with sparkling sea-green eyes and a blue shirt sat nervously on a chair. Dr. Zeus, the Principal was simply looking at him over a laptop.

"Perseus Jackson. I think you'll find that you fit in here well. Here's your schedule. I know that you coming in the middle of the year is hard but people here are like you. Your father said that he has high hopes for you here." Dr. Zeus said in his deep, powerful, scary voice.

"Thanks…um… Uncle—I mean, Dr. Zeus. So… what do you mean people here are like me?" Percy nervously shifted in the chair. His father, Poseidon decided to send him off to boarding school, after numerous trials at public schools and even some private school for juvenile delinquents. No matter where, Percy just never seemed to feel comfortable… he couldn't fit in.

"Troublemaking gifted kids." Zeus said. His expression was blank and unreadable. Percy wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Zeus handed him a schedule and stood up slowly, sighing.

"Whens Thalia going to come back from that boarding school in Austria, Dr. Seuss?" Percy asked as he slung his bag on his left shoulder, his right hand nervously clicking his favorite pen.

"Dr. Zeus."

"Dr. Seuss."

"DR. Zeus."

"Uncle Zeus."

"Dr. Zeus."

"Zeus."

"Don't call me Zeus out there. It's Dr.. I didn't get a PhD for nothing, kid. Anyway, Thalia's returning in a couple months… she hates it there." Sighing, the Doctor ran his hand through his stark white hair. Percy couldn't help but stare at his facial hair too. The man had a giant Hellenistic beard for the gods sakes. Get with the times, man!

Zeus walked to the door and opened it, raising a bushy eyebrow at his nephew, his new student. Percy hesitated for a second then followed his new Principal out.

Outside of the office stood a familiar looking curly haired boy and a short blonde girl. Her eyes were a startling grey and her aura… something about her aura really stood out. She radiated with confidence. Percy bet that she was bossy.

"Annabeth here will be your guide around the school for the week. Have a day kids." And with that, Zeus left.

"Have a day. Not have a NICE day. Wow. Okay." The curly head kid mumbled, then he looked up and Percy immediately recognized him.

"Grover Underwood!"

"Hey Jackson. Fancy seeing you here." Grover smiled brightly. They did a man hug, which Annabeth didn't understand. "You'll love it here. People here are nice. Well… some are. You could say we're… diverse. But seriously dude, the enchiladas here. Perfect. Even better than camp." Percy laughed. Grover was just the same as he remembered. Weird, friendly and a food lover. It was nice to know he already had a friend. Then a little voice cleared her throat.

"Hey, so you're…Percy?" Annabeth said, looking up at him.

"That's what they call me." Percy chirped. "I mean who even has the name Perseus?"

"The Greek hero. He, Achilles, Odysseus, great stories, bro." Grover piped up. He and Percy shared a look.

"They aren't stories. They are epic tales." Annabeth stated with her know-it-all voice… but for some reason, Percy found her kind of cute. He felt his nose flare.

"You flare your nostrils." Annabeth said, looking at him with her piercing eyes. Percy felt his cheeks redden. Just then, the bell rang for first period.

"Holy can. I'm late. If I'm late another time for Mrs. Dodds' class, she's going to incinerate me." Grover yelped, rushing away, tripping and almost falling. He picked himself up and shot a sheepish smile back. "See ya later at lunch Perseus!"

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? That was my first chapter of my first FF (; hehe Reviews pleaseee ~

deviantart: 3-WI5H3S


	2. -Nicknames-

Previously in Half Blood High~~

_"You flare your nostrils." Annabeth said, looking at him with her piercing eyes. Percy felt his cheeks redden. Just then, the bell rang for first period._

_"Holy can. I'm late. If I'm late another time for Mrs. Dodds' class, she's going to incinerate me." Grover yelped, rushing away, tripping and almost falling. He picked himself up and shot a sheepish smile back. "See ya later at lunch Perseus!"_

* * *

Percy smiled.

"Hey, you have class too." He pointed out to the Annabeth.

"I have a pass today. I'm supposed to show you around." She said, turning and walking. Percy stared at her. She walked with confidence, her chin up and hands swinging moderately. "You coming?"

So he followed her around. They went to the fine arts center, Annabeth's favorite building, the tennis courts, the labs, the rock climbing walls, the track, the theater, the dinning hall, and some other classrooms that Percy didn't care much for. But when they went to the swimming pool, his eyes lit up. This didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth.

"Why are you so happy right?" She questioned, a smirk already forming.

"I like swimming." Percy said simply.

"Are you any good?"

"State champion…" Percy muttered humbly.

"That's actually pretty cool. Most guys are all football and crap. Nice to know that you're different." She smiled.

"I…uh…I play football too." Percy scratched the back of his head nervously, tousling his wavy jet black hair.

"Oh." She grinned cheekily. " So are you a dumb jock or what?"

"Hey! Rude!" He bumped her shoulder. She bumped him right back and stuck her tongue out. Percy laughed. "Well…I'm horrible at math… but biology is my expertise."

"I can help you with math if you want. And English and Chemistry. I'm pretty good at art too. Music is all right. I played the viola in 6th grade but I got bored… and I think the music teacher, Ms. Bass didn't really like me." Annabeth frowned. Percy decided she was used to being the teachers pet. Nerd. "So what do you want to be when you graduate?"

"An Olympic swimmer… or Marine Biologist, I guess. My dad is one." Percy said. "I just like water… and stuff." Annabeth gave a cherubic smile and kept walking.

"Saving the ocean. How cute!" She teased.

"Hey, it's serious stuff." Percy defended with mock hurt. "Anyway, what about you, Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl? Just no." She laughed when she said it though. "I want to be an architect. I love math and design… and history."

"Gods you're so…nerdy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No."

Wise girl."

"No!"

"Don't deny it, Wise girl."

"Seaweed brain."

"Haha— wait. What?"

"Kelp head."

Annabeth showed him his locker, which was placed right next to hers, and some of his classes. It turned out that they were in the same Biology, Chemistry, Art and English class. Even the same lunch period.

Percy was a cool kid. Not that bright. Kind of derpy… but she liked him. He wasn't a jerk or a snob. He wasn't a braggart or a complete idiot.

Percy was pretty happy with his day so far. Lunch was in a couple minutes and he had several classes with Annabeth. Two friends made already. He wondered how many more he'd meet on his first day.

"So Seaweed Brain, why'd you come to Half Blood High? Most people enroll at like 6th grade, not 10th." Annabeth was a pretty curious girl. Percy made a connection. Annabeth was the school's Socrates. Annoying… but wise. She was probably respected here.

"I've been expelled so many times… I just didn't fit in to those other schools…" Percy muttered, looking down. He wasn't proud of his history with new schools.

"It's okay. I was expelled, like, 5 times before I came here. And that was just elementary school. Like WTH." Annabeth laughed. Most kids here were like that. Half Blood High was a place that everybody loved, heck, even Clarisse LaRue liked it here. She claims that she hates it, but she really doesn't. Annabeth can tell. Percy grinned at her. "You'll love it here. Plus you've already got Grover as your new best friend."

"And you." Percy pointed out with a shy smile.

"Hey, who said I was your friend." Percy's face dropped a bit but then she laughed. "I'm kidding Seaweed Brain. Gods, you're such a girl!"

Then the bell rang and doors opened. The sound of sneakers and gossiping filled the halls within the seconds. Waves of kids rushed past them and Percy looked to Annabeth in confusion.

"Where are they all going— Annabeth? Wait! Where are you?" Dear lord.

* * *

So I got 2 reviews last time saying that they liked it so far... so ima keep going haha (; yesterday was my birthday lol hehe... anywayyyy this is my seconddddd writing everrrr in in my fanfic career sooo please review!


	3. -Lunch Tables-

_Previously in Half Blood High~~_

_Then the bell rang and doors opened. The sound of sneakers and gossiping filled the halls within the seconds. Waves of kids rushed past them and Percy looked to Annabeth in confusion._

_"Where are they all going— Annabeth? Wait! Where are you?" Dear lord._

* * *

"Hey check it! New meat." A shrill voice from a tall girl appeared behind Percy.

Slowly, Percy turned around and came into face with a chest. Swallowing, he looked up to see a big brunette girl with thin lips, almond eyes and a sharp nose. She looked like she could be on a heavy metal magazine with her chains and leather jacket. Her ripped jeans were tucked inside steel-toed combat boots.

Percy knew this couldn't be good.

"Wata ya doin here, new kid?" The girl and three cronies sized up against Percy.

Percy tried to act calm and cool.

"Uh….um….hey…ah…wel…."

It didn't work.

"I said! What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She grabbed Percy by the neck of his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm just looking around the school! Let go of me you big ugly brute!" Percy shoved the girl back and she toppled over her friends.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? Freak!" The girl got up immediately, glaring hard at Percy. Then, one of her friends murmured something to the girl and she dropped the fist she was holding.

"You aren't worth my time, new kid. Watch yourself, or you won't be as lucky next time." The girl spat.

"The name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Whatever, Prissy." The girl stepped forward.

"Percy." Percy took a step closer too.

Then, a door down the hall opened, revealing an old wrinkly lady. Grover scuttled out there with a horrified expression. 'She must be Mrs. Dodds.' Percy thought.

"Clarisse LaRue. Get in here for your makeup test. Right now. You are late." Mr. Dodds cackled. "I will see you afterschool Mr. Underwood… and I expect you to be on time to class tomorrow."

The heavy metal girl walked towards the room. So she's Clarisse. But before she got to the door, she turned around and showed Percy a finger.

"Welcome to Half-Blood High, idiot."

"See you later Clarisse! Lookin' forward to it." Percy shot her a grin and a thumbs up.

Rolling her eyes and snarling profanity, she turned and stomped into Mrs. Dodds' room.

"Oh my gods…Percy." Annabeth called from the other side of the hall. She stood there with her mouth slightly ajar.

Ah… There she is! Percy walked towards her. "Yeah?"

"That. Was. Awesome." Annabeth smirked. "Not many people can stand up to Clarisse, especially the first time they meet her."

Percy shrugged.

Later, in the cafeteria, Annabeth and Percy and Grover were holding trays after paying for their lunch. It was almost $15 for the meal, but Percy had to say, it was pretty worth it. The food looked good. There were burgers, steak, grilled salmon and even sushi!

"I cannot believe they don't have enchiladas today." Grover moaned, rolling his head back while balancing a tray with a long apple sitting in the middle. Annabeth and Percy flanked him, watching out just in case he tripped over his clumsy feet.

"So anyway, Percy, just follow us and you'll meet more people." Annabeth said, nodding over at some waving people. She sure was popular… Even Clarisse gave her a small wave… until she saw Percy though.

As they walked past tables, Annabeth and Grover named the cliques to Percy. First they pointed at a group of pretty kids who as they passed, smelt like a cloud of perfumes and colognes. Apparently they were the school gossips. All of them looked like they could work in Hollywood… Two girls waved at their direction.

"That's Silena. She's dating out friend Beckondorf." Annabeth smiled and waved back at the girl with the bright green eyes and dark hair. Her smile was friendly and genuine. But the second girl... "The other one is Drew. She's a slut." Drew had hazel eyes, covered with eyeliner and mascara. Her pink lips shimmered in it's pout and her black hair was streaked with neon pink. It worked for her.

"That's the Glee club… I think they're pretty self explanatory." Grover said looking over at a table with crying kids, screaming kids… in general, they were the dramatic bunch.

Then Percy looked over at the corner and saw a table of kids all dressed in green with headbands or colorful bandannas. He looked at Grover again just to see him blush.

"Haha! Grover's crush is there, Juniper. She's pretttttyyyyyy and sweeeeeeeettttt and into nature and all that stuff Grover is. Basically, she's the love of his life." Annabeth whispered to Percy. They saw a cute strawberry blonde haired girl with awkward green highlights and a freckled smile. Her pink cheeks and white bandanna gave her a cherubic aura.

"H-h-hey!" Grover stammered.

"Hiiiiii Groverrrrrr! See you afterschool today?" Juniper's voice was as sweet as honeydew.

Grover blushed again and nodded. "Um, an Eco Club meeting. We try to keep the school environmentally friendly. It actually works, so that's good." He stole a glance at Juniper.

"They like each other." Percy smirked. Annabeth gave an identical one right back, her eyes shinning.

"Anyway, so that was the Eco Club… over there are the punks… um… those guys there… be careful around them because they are master pick-pockets. But they are funny people. Jokers… you know." Annabeth and Grover pointed the groups out. "You already know of Clarisse… um over there are the nerds. But they are cool nerd…Oh! Over there is our table."

"Annabeth!" A guy with a scar under his eye called. His sandy blonde hair was tousled and his light blue eyes sparkled with something Percy couldn't quite put his foot on. He seemed like the kind of guy all the girls fawned over.

"Oh! Um. Hi Luke…" Annabeth was blushing. Hard. Percy could tell she probably liked him. A lot. "Luke, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Luke Castellan. Luke and I came to this school at the same time 7 years ago."

Percy raised an eyebrow but shook Luke's hand. His arm was veiny and rather muscular… but not beefily buff.

"Sup, Jackson. I see you've met Grey Eyes here. She's a good person to know around here." Luke grinned, pulling Annabeth under his arm. Grover sat down next to a pair of blonde haired, mischievous looking twins boys, nervously biting his apple, looking around the cafeteria. "What sports do you do?"

Annabeth, Luke and Percy took their seats. Percy was next to Annabeth and one of the twins.

"Um, I'm a swimmer."

"He's best in the country!" Annabeth pointed out, smiling at Percy.

"And I play some basketball… But mostly swimming and football." That seemed to get Luke's attention.

"What position?"

"Wide receiver."

"Oh nice! Me too. I guess we're just fast runners." Luke took a giant bite out of a sandwich.

"Cool." Percy replied. He then awkwardly looked around…

"Oh yeah, Percy, those two are the twins… as you can clearly see." Annabeth pointed a french fry at the two wide-grinning boys.

"I'm Travis."

"And I'm Connor. Or I'm Travis."

"Or I'm Connor.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed at the twin with the dimples. "That's Travis. He's dating Katie Gardener. She's over at the Eco-club table for lunch today. " She nodded over to a brunette with dark brown eyes and tan skin. "She's part of the track team, like me. And the dimple-less one is Connor. I think he has a thing for Drew."

"Oh I do not!" Connor explained.

"You sure love her attention though." Travis said.

"Well, what can I say? I'm the better looking twin anyway." Connor said with a grin.

"Might I remind you that I have a girlfriend and you don't?" The twins went on bickering.

"Anywayyyy, I'm Beckondorf." The big black guy in front of Percy said. His smile was warm and genuine. "Quarterback. You should try out for the team. We're state champions." Percy liked Beckondorf already. He was confident but not cocky.

The table was also occupied by this kid named Will Solace, a cool kid who wore a leather jacket and ray bans all the time, apparently. There were the other football players and some girls. The girls included Amanda, who sang a lot, Felicity, who was into art and Margo. Margo was quiet and shy. But she blushed every time Percy tried to make a conversation with her. And also, Katie was usually here, just not on Mondays and Thursdays.

Everyone here seemed friendly enough. Percy could see himself liking this place.

* * *

Right now I'm still introducing characters but in the next chapter you will see more Percabeth action blooming... baby steps okay (;

And PS I'll be adding Thalia, Rachel, Nico and the three new heroes soon...I think. We're taking baby steps remember 3

•

Hey guysss so I'm currently on Winter break in Malaysia... truly Asia. Hahah...It's almost Christmassss~ Post what you want this year a an quick review a/o feedback (; Thank uuu


	4. -Cupcake-

_Previously in Half-Blood High~~_

_Everyone here seemed friendly enough. Percy could see himself liking this place._

* * *

"Charlieeeeeeeeeeeee!" A girly voice rang from behind Percy.

It was Silena. She was running up to the table with a giant smile. Percy vaguely remembered something about Silena and Beckondorf dating.

"Oh, hey baby! What's up?" Beckondorf said, pulling Silena onto his lap and kissing her.

"Drew was getting kind of annoying and stupid over there… so I escaped over here for a bit." She ran her tiny manicured hands over Beckondorf's arms. They were truly a sight to see. Silena was a tiny, pixie-like girl who was so bubbly whereas Beckondorf was more… big and relatively calm. "Oh! You're that new kid… Peter?"

"Um actually—" Percy began.

"Wait no! I know this!" Silena was bouncing a bit on Beckondorf's lap. Conner looked like he was going to burst into laughter… and Annabeth noticed Beckondorf looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Babe, please stop." He managed to get out.

"Oh." Silena giggled. "Right! Sorry, boo."

Conner smirked.

"Okay! Pan?"

"No."

"Patrick!"

"Nope. It's—"

"NO! I got this…. Um… Pericles."

"Woah, Silena. You remembered some stuff from history?" Amanda said, teasingly.

"Don't underestimate Ms. Beauguard here, Mandy." Luke said, shooting Silena a charming grin.

"I GOT IT! PERCY!" Silena almost bounced again, but Beckondorf held her down. "You're Poseidon Jackson's son! He's the guy who owns that huge-azz aquarium 9 blocks away. Doesn't he own a couple beaches too? And like some part of Hollywood? Omg."

Percy felt a bit overwhelmed by how much she already knew.

"So now that Silena's revealed her stalker self, Percy, where did you move from?" Beckondorf asked, cutting his steak. He offered Silena a bite but she shook her head violently. Probably something about the carbs.

"New York City—"

"Ohmahgawsh. I loveeeee NYC! It's amazing and lively and full of people and all the shopping! Agh!" Silena burst in. Beckondorf handed her some sparkling water.

"New York City?! Seaweed brain! How did you not mention it! The architecture there is so… interesting isn't even the word to cover it. It's so diverse and special… unlike LA, where the majority of buildings are one-story high coffee shops." Annabeth huffed, tearing the turkey wrap in her hand. "I mean the apartments… even those are beautiful. The gargoyles… the museums… the monuments… Wall street…."

Percy found Annabeth rather adorable when she was passionate. Her curly blonde hair bounced, her eyes shone even brighter, her nose getting red…

"Seaweed brain?" Will laughed, chugging a soda. "That's a new one."

"This is soooo cute! You two already have nicknames." Silena cooed. Margo just watched everything quietly. Luke scoffed and Percy heard it.

•

Afterschool that day, Beckondorf was with Percy. He convinced Percy to tryout for football since swimming was next season.

"We have a new coach this year… Coach Hedge. He's… weird." Beckondorf said. Percy shrugged. His last football coach told him that he was too useless to ever matter. As long as Coach Hedge wasn't so… spirit-crushing…

"What's up cupcakes? Oh. New cupcake." A deep voice appeared behind them. Percy turned around to find a stubby little man with a goatee and small glasses. His baseball cap was too small for his head and his stripped polo made him look rounder. "Coach Hedge. You must be Perseus Jackson. I've heard all about you from your previous school. Star player."

"Wait—what? They told me I was horrible!" Percy said, shocked.

"I knew your coach from way back. He was a real beeeeeeeeeep*. Said horrible things to people but he had other meanings behind his beep*in beep* of a language." Coach Hedge nodded, making his whistle bounce off his potbelly. "I saw some scrimmages, so you don't even need to try out."

"So that means Percy's in?" Beckondorf asked, chuckling.

"You're on the team, cupcake." Coach Hedge said. "Go change kids, and tell the others to come. It's time for warm-ups." And he turned, took a swig out of a coke can in the corner of the room and left.

"You're right. He's weird." Percy said. But he and Beckondorf laughed. "So anyway, what are your warm-ups."

"Three miles and 500 push-ups and sit-ups." Beckondorf squinted. Then they headed for the locker rooms.

•

Meanwhile, Annabeth was in the library with Luke.

"So…"

"So…."

"What's going on with you and that new kid?"

"Nothing!"

"You sure? I think he likes you."

"It's been less than 24 hours Luke!" Annabeth laughed.

"Or you like him." Luke said, bumping her shoulders.

"No I don't! Like it said, it's only been less than 24 hours!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" The Librarian said loudly. Typical.

"So you're admitting that you might!" Luke said, lowering his voice.

"No!" Annabeth whisper-yelled.

"Annie…."

"What….?"

Then she screamed. Luke picked her up and was running around between shelves with her in his arms.

"Put me downnn!" Annabeth laughed as Luke passed the Fiction section.

"SHHHH!" The Librarian shouted. "Ms. Chase, Mr. Castellan, if you don't be quiet, you will have to leave."

"We were just leaving" Luke called out, walking out the door with Annabeth still in his arms, giggling and flailing her limbs.

"You are so weird." Annabeth huffed but smiled up at her handsome friend.

"Thanks Annie. I actually need to go to football practice now though. I'm kind of late." Luke put her down carefully. "I'll see you later, Grey Eyes."

Annabeth felt jumpy and her heart was fluttering… but the weird thing was, it wasn't as intense as it was before…

•

Annabeth was just wandering around the school, occasionally checking in with the math club and the Eco Club. She talked with Juniper for a while about the latest plans then she left. But Grover stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?" Annabeth said with a raised brow. "You know… the place I go to after my school life is done and I can work on homework?"

"I can leave now. Wanna go watch football with me?" Grover asked, picking up his messenger bag. "And we can go check up on Percy while we're at it. He told me he and Beckondorf were at practice."

"He's on the team?" Annabeth was really surprised. It was only Percy's first day and he was already a success.

"Apparently." So they went.

Annabeth and Grover sat at the top row of the bleacher with Katie, Silena and Drew.

"Hey guys!" Silena wore huge Gucci shades, her hair tied up in a messy yet beautiful bun. She took out a fruit smoothie from beside her. "Want some?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Grover reached for the frothy pink drink eagerly.

Annabeth took a sip too, and then turned her attention towards the players. "How are they doing?"

"Percy is amazing. He's looking H-O-T cute right now, all sweaty and active." Drew fanned herself. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Conner said that apparently, Coach Hedge saw Percy at a game at his old school once and was impressed enough. Percy didn't even need to tryout." Katie added.

Annabeth saw a couple freshmen and sophmore girls bouncing at the sidelines, probably freaking out over the boys.

"Is that Percy Jackson?"

"He's new!"

"He's hot."

"I saw him with Annabeth Chase earlier today."

"That nerdy Junior?"

"Yeah. He can do so much better."

"They aren't dating. Probably just friends. Oh he's close to us!"

"Percyyyyyy!"

"Heyyyyyyy!"

"Hiiiiii!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then she looked down at the boys. They were running and tackling… and Percy was there… looking natural. He really fit in. Girls loved him already… the lunch table was pretty interested in him… heck even the football team liked him enough. Annabeth scoffed, thinking back to when Percy wondered if he'd ever fit in. Idiot.

"Wise girl!" His voice snapped her out of her trance. "Hey!" He walked to the side and waved. Annabeth watched his muscles move and she blushed.

"Hi." She walked down to the field and heard footsteps behind her. Probably Grover.

"What's up guys?" Percy smiled, taking a gulp of Gatorade. "I thought you had that Eco Club thing Grover."

"Yeah but I wasn't really needed today." Grover shrugged. "By the way, congrats dude! You know we have a game next week right?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure if I'm playing though."

"Seaweed Brain, I saw you run and tackle and all that football crap out there. You're impressive. And the guys all like you!" Annabeth smirked, punching Percy's shoulder lightly. Percy laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up." Annabeth said. She could still hear the side-line girls squealing and wasn't sure if her remark was for Percy or them. "Sounds like you've got a fan-club already."

"You are so jealous…"

"OMG. I'm leaving!"

"No! Wait for me! Pleaseeee. I need you, Wise Girl… to recap on today. You know." Percy smiled shyly. Travis called Percy's name and Percy turned around to leave. "I'll se ya later guys."

Annabeth watched his retreating figure jog back to the team.

* * *

I'm currently sitting in the beach... sweating. It's nice.

Anyway, how did you like this chapter? I'll be posting another one soon.

And like I said, Thalia and the other will show up soon. Maybe after a couple weeks in HBH though.

BTW do you want Thalico? Or should I keep them as just cousins?

REVIEWS PLEASEEEE xoxo~


	5. -Invite-

_Previously on HBH~~_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Shut up." Annabeth said. She could still hear the side-line girls squealing and wasn't sure if her remark was for Percy or them. "Sounds like you've got a fan-club already."_

_"You are so jealous…"_

_"OMG. I'm leaving!"_

_"No! Wait for me! Pleaseeee. I need you, Wise Girl… to recap on today. You know." Percy smiled shyly. Travis called Percy's name and Percy turned around to leave. "I'll se ya later guys."_

_Annabeth watched his retreating figure jog back to the team._

* * *

"What about Luke?"

"What?"

"Annabeth, don't deny anything."

"Grover Underwood! There is nothing going on with me and Percy! I swear." Annabeth said, swatting at Grover.

Laughing he walked back up the bleachers. "Whatever you say…"

•

Later afterschool, Percy finished at the lockers and came out to find Annabeth and Grover, only to see them talking to Luke.

"Come over for a while at least! You can't miss out on the first party after New Years!" Luke said, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Annabeth giggled.

"You too, Underwood. Clean up a bit and the ladies will be all over you." Luke growled playfully. Grover however didn't look too amused.

"Oh, hey Percy! You can come too." Luke called.

"Come to what?" Percy fiddled with his backpack straps.

"Party at my place at 9 after the game in three weeks." Luke grinned. "Listen, I gotta run now so we can talk later. Bring beer if you can!" He kissed Annabeth's cheek then left on his motorcycle.

"Can we not go?" Grover pleaded after Luke had left the area.

"Why not?" Percy asked curiously. Grover didn't seem to like Luke too much… or his parties.

"There's always someone who gets too drunk… you hear sounds…. And you see things! Literally. Like, things you shouldn't see… like this one time I walked in on Drew and some guy from Romans High… ew." Grover gagged, shaking his head.

"Well, I've never been to a high school party before." Percy scratched his head nervously. "I kinda wanna try it out. You know… for experience."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, wide eyed. "You've never been to one? Seaweed Brain! Then we'd better go… you know. For experience!"

"Hey! Don't tease." Percy pouted. "So where are you guy's dorms?"

"Mine is a 10 minute walk from here… It's called the Woodland block. I bike. Annabeth walks… I don't know why though… it's, like, 25… 30 minutes away." Grover said.

"Oh. Mine is really close. It's near the river. But I brought my car with me today… want a ride?" Percy asked, walking towards his truck. His dad gave it to him on his last birthday.

"Nice car… but maybe next time for me. I have to bring my bike home otherwise I can't get to school on time tomorrow. Thanks though. I'll see you tomorrow Perce." Grover jogged to his bike.

"Well! Don't mind if I do." Annabeth said, following Percy to his car and climbing into the passenger seat. Percy made sure she was comfortable and had all her stuff with her, then they pulled out of the parking space.

•

In the car, Percy had Annabeth recap about the day and his classes. It took a 10-minute drive to get to Annabeth's dorm. When they got there, they sat in his car in laughter from their jokes.

"Thanks for the ride Seaweed Brain."

"Anytime, Wise Girl." They sat in silence for a while. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was nice and comforting.

"Percy, just saying, I think that you are an amazing guy. And you're nice and friendly. Every likes you already and you haven't even had one night at the dorms." Annabeth chuckled then grabbed her bags. "Well I'll see you tomorrow for first period. Thanks for the ride."

Percy watched as Annabeth got out of his truck and into her building. He smiled to himself. Things were going great already.

•

Art. First period. Just effing great. Percy did not like art… from his past experiences, he was absolutely hopeless. He broke canvases, snapped brushes, exploded pottery and one time, he set the art room on fire.

Luckily, Annabeth was in the class. Hopefully she could aid him in his journey to become Da Vinci.

Percy made a beeline to where Annabeth and this other blonde girl were talking. Annabeth saw Percy over the girl's shoulder and grinned.

"Hey I'll talk to you later Claire. Sleepyhead here looks lost!" The blondie, apparently named Claire turned and smiled flirtatiously at Percy.

"Hey new kid. We should talk later. Bye Beth." She sauntered off.

"Wow." Percy said staring at Claire who was retreating to a pack of giggly girls.

"G'morning Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled, picking up a pen and paper, doodling. She looked up at Percy who had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and head rolled back. "Not a morning person I see."

"Ugh. No." Annabeth poked his ribs. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"It seemed to wake you up enough." She then reached behind her and took a sip out of a coffee.

"Hey where'd you get that coffee? Can I have some? Please!" Percy made a grab for the steaming latte. But Annabeth was quick and pulled it out of his reach.

"How do I know if you brushed your teeth? Do you have good hygiene? I don't want to taste morning breathe on my cup." Annabeth teased with a smirk.

"Rude."

"I'm kidding!" She handed him the coffee.

"Vanilla latte." Percy sipped. "You are such a white girl."

Annabeth snatched it back and stuck her tongue out.

Art class at Half Blood High went like this: the teacher came in and slept on the desk while the students scurried about with whatever craft or masterpiece they were working on. Greek art was popular at this school.

Percy helplessly picked up a pencil and drew a crude trident. He looked over at Annabeth and nearly died.

She was painting a temple for the goddess Athena. It resembled the Coliseum but had a twinge of modern art in it. It looked amazing. Percy crumpled his drawing into a ball and threw it away, almost hitting the snoring professor. He decided to just admire Annabeth's work.

"You are such a creep." She noticed his staring.

"Master, please teach me your ways."

"Patience, young grasshopper." She giggled, playing along with Percy.

•

The rest of the day went on like this. Percy trying his best, only to see Annabeth effortlessly do so much better. When he found Annabeth at her locker after math they headed for lunch.

"How do you do this?" Percy groaned.

"Do what?" Annabeth got into line and was already reaching for a salad bowl.

"This!" Percy waved his arms wildly. "School. It's only my second day and I'm dying."

"I can help you if you want." Annabeth suggested nonchalantly, grabbing a fruit smoothie for herself and a carton of chocolate milk for Percy. "Here, ya big whiney baby."

"I have football practice, like everyday though." Percy got a chicken burger.

"After practice then. I have track anyway." She paid. "Come on slowpoke!" Percy paid too and followed her to the table.

Lunch was about the same as yesterday… Luke getting a cocky aura… Beckondorf being friendly… Margo being quiet… the Twins bickering… but this time with Katie… and later Silena showed up again. The table was still curious about Percy though.

"Which school were you at in New York?" Amanda asked.

"My step-dad's school, Goode High School."

"Wait. Goode? I know people from there. Some are coming to the party." Luke said. "By the way guys, if you don't show up, then friendship. Over. Just kidding… but you'll be missing out!"

"That's what you always say." Grover pointed out, drinking from a Campbell soup can. Silena and Beckondorf were making out… Travis and Katie were good again and were feeding each other while Connor watched them with disgust on his face.

Percy shrugged. Maybe the party would be bad… maybe it'll be fun. 'I guess I'll just have to go to see.' Plus it was in three weeks. By then, he'd be more settled… it'll be fine.

* * *

IT'S LOUIS TOMO'S BDAY~~~ AND MY BROTHER'S HEHEHE

ANYWAY IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS... in liek 30 mins for me

ANYWAYYYYYYY reviews would be greatly appreciated. My next chapter will be on the game and the partyyy so BRACE YOURSELVES FOR MORE CHARACTERS!


	6. -Diva Much?-

_Previously on HBH~~_

_Percy shrugged. Maybe the party would be bad… maybe it'll be fun. 'I guess I'll just have to go to see.' Plus it was in three weeks. By then, he'd be more settled… it'll be fine._

* * *

The next day, Percy had history first period. Earlier, he was at his locker talking to Connor. They had history together.

"Dude, the history teacher is the coolest professor at Half Blood High." Connor was leaning against Annabeth's locker. She had come earlier but needed to talk to Ares Kent, the PE teacher… something about her upcoming track meet. Percy didn't have football practice today, so Annabeth invited him to watch the track team practice. Travis was going to be there too, so Percy would have some company.

"Oh yeah?" Percy grabbed a couple books from his locker.

"Yeah man. His name is Mr. Brunner, but we call him Chiron. He's like epic. He has these kickazz Greek army weapons and he tells the most awesome stories about heroes and myths and stuff." Connor said, walking with Percy as they headed for class. "He doesn't even care if you don't go to class or not do homework. He just says it's our own loss then, but no one wants to skip his classes."

When they walked into the room, they found their seats in the middle, near Amanda and Will. Everyone was in little groups, chatting and talking. But then the door slammed open, revealing a scruffy man in a wheelchair. His brown goatee was wispy and small. He wore gold-rimmed spectacles and a green scarf. In his left hand was a book and in his right was a steaming mug of what Percy guessed, was coffee.

"Alright Half-bloods! Good morning." He wheeled over to his desk. Everyone calmed down and sat, listening attentively as he immediately dove into the epic of The Odyssey.

•

Percy had never paid so much attention in school before. Connor was right; Chiron was a really cool teacher. His story telling abilities man! Everything he said managed to be intriguing. Class ended way faster than Percy would've liked. Just as he had put all his books into his bag and was following his friends out the door, Chiron called his name.

"Perseus."

"Um, hey Chiron. And it's, um, just Percy."

"Oh yes yes. Percy." Chiron said, opening a cabinet under his desk. "I remember when you were just a young boy living in Manhattan. I taught your father and your uncles in school before… and I also was your physical education teacher once." When Chiron saw Percy raise an eyebrow subtly, he continued, "back when my legs were fine though, of course. Arthritis is a real annoyance. But history is my passion."

"So you knew my father?" Percy felt some curiosity. The reason why he moved here was because his father, whom he rarely ever saw, decided that he wanted Percy to receive his high school education at Half-Blood High. Frankly, Percy was still sort of confused as to why his father even cared. The man was barely ever around! And now he wants Percy to move halfway across the country, to a district that Poseidon himself owned most of? Just wow.

"He was one of my favorite students." Chiron nodded. "Maybe you don't understand your father, but he's actually a great man. He may not seem to show his love towards his family very directly, but he really cares about you Percy."

Percy wasn't so sure about that.

"Here" Chiron handed Percy a silver fountain pen. "Your father wanted you to have this. It was the pen he used most in school."

Percy took the pen and delicately turned it, looking at the details on it. The engravings were in Greek.

"I don't want you to be late for your next class, Perseus. Run along now. I'll see you for class tomorrow."

"Thanks Chiron. See you tomorrow!" Percy smiled at his new favorite teacher and grabbed his stuff and left.

•

Afterschool, Percy was at the bleachers with Travis, watching the team run laps. He had a fruit smoothie in in hand for Annabeth when she was finished, which was in a minute.

"So dude. Is there anything going on with you and Chase?" Travis casually said, shooting an evil grin at Percy.

"Stoll! It's only been like three days." Percy exclaimed.

"You know, Katie told me that she overheard some underclassmen talking about 'Percabeth'. Pretty crazy stuff if you ask me. They even have fan fictions about you two." Travis chuckled. Percy looked absolutely horrified. People at this school worked fast. "There's this creep called Ron or Rodney or Rick or something… he wrote and published a Percabeth fan fiction online. Apparently it's called The Lightning Thief. He's going to write a whole series. Man! And it's only been three days!"

Percy groaned. He didn't have anything against Annabeth, in fact, he really really liked her! But really? A fan fiction and a ship name? What was this madness?

"Dude, just saying, I totally ship it!" Travis got up and walked over to Katie who was slinging her sports bag over a shoulder. They left the field quickly.

"Hey Wise Girl. Got you a smoothie." Percy smiled nervously, handing the drink over to Annabeth.

"Ugh! I love you." She grabbed it and chugged.

"Woah! Slow down!" Percy laughed. Annabeth was so different form typical girls. She wasn't afraid of liking food like some other girls he knew. Annabeth was sweaty and flushed but wasn't afraid of looking 'ugly' in front of guys. She just went on her merry little way.

Percy watched as she cracked a smile, still drinking the frothy drink. Her blonde curls in a high ponytail, natural highlights everywhere from all her hours in the sun. Percy remembered her telling him about her past summers in California. Her eyes shut contently and her cheeks pink and flushed from practice.

"Okay. Drive me home Seaweed Brain. I'm exhausted." She slouched, grabbing her duffel bag and walking towards the parking lot.

"Wow. Diva." Percy rolled his eyes, following her.

She turned and smiled sweetly. "Please? I'm sore and tired!" Percy made a poker face just to tease her. He even lifted a brow. "Oh, come on! Don't make me walk all the way after freaking 50 miles of running!"

"I'm just kidding! I'll take you home whenever you need me to." Percy laughed, running to her, picking Annabeth up in his arms and running to the car.

Their laughter slowly faded as they drove to her dorm. When they got there, they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"You know, apparently, some kids in school are writing stories about us." Percy said suddenly, looking out the window with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh! I know! Katie told me. It's so stupid." Annabeth groaned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad. Rude! You are so rude today you know that?" Percy mocked hurt and scooted further away from Annabeth.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Annabeth laughed. "Ill see you tomorrow at school Seaweed Brain." She kissed his cheek and got out of the car, smiling all the way to her room.

* * *

MERRY PERCABETH CHRISTMAS GUYSSSS (: hope you liked that chapterrrr i needed more percabeth spice but i promise the next chapter is about football and the party... and a new character coming up this lane

REVIEWS ON YOUR THOUGHTS

and pleaseee tell me if you want Thalia x Luke or Thalia x Nico


	7. -Football and Red Cups-

_Previously in Half Blood High~~_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad. Rude! You are so rude today you know that?" Percy mocked hurt and scooted further away from Annabeth. _

_"I didn't mean it like that!" Annabeth laughed. "Ill see you tomorrow at school Seaweed Brain." She kissed his cheek and got out of the car, smiling all the way to her room. _

* * *

3 weeks later (;

Annabeth sat at the bleachers, next to her half brother Malcolm and Katie. Malcolm and Katie were hardcore Half Blood High football fanatics. They screamed a lot. Annabeth just sat there with her water bottle and phone. Of course she didn't look at the clock on her phone, waiting for the minutes to pass! That would be just plain rude.

The opposing team, Roman High, was the rival school of HBH. They were the strongest opponents in every sport. The football guys on that team were generally bigger and more brutal. They wore royal purple jerseys while Half Bloods were bright, sunset orange.

Annabeth observed the cheerleading teams. Drew and Silena were among the cheerleaders, clad in orange, blue and white skin tight, long sleeve tops that exposed their flat stomachs. The mini skirts were truly mini, showing off their long lean legs. All of their hair was up in braids or ponytails, decorated with white ribbons.

"Let's go Half-Bloods, Let's go!" Cue the synchronized clapping and back flips.

"Demigods! Offense offense! Go! Go! Go!" Tumbles and lifts were done to rouse the watchers. Several individuals in the audience were even shouting along with the cheers and holding up banners.

Across the field was the Roman High squad. All the girls were golden-yellow from tans and had luscious shining hair. Annabeth recognized one girl as Reyna, whom she had met during Half Blood High's annual comedy show. Lot's of schools came to watch. Half Blood High had an amazing theater department.

Reyna and her team wore similar outfits, but in thicker, purple, gold and black stripes. Their hair braided with gold strings. Their pompoms were gold and purple and extremely shiny… whereas on the Demigod squad, the blue and white poms were matte, with a bit of glitter sprinkled.

Annabeth was too busy thinking about… life, she didn't even see Luke score an amazing touchdown. But when she finally focused back on the game, Percy was ripping across the field with the football tucked under his arms, getting the last touchdown of the game.

Football pants on boys, especially Percy, were like yoga pants on Drew's crew. Hey! That rhymed.

Anyway, Annabeth had to say, she was rather impressed. At Percy's football skills, not the pants.

•

"Annabeth! Hey! You made it."

"Oh! Hey Luke." Annabeth walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. "Nice win."

"Haha! It was Percy who made the win, but I did do a couple impressive touchdowns." Luke said, waving their other friends over. Katie and Travis were with Percy and some random sophomore, laughing. Annabeth felt a pang of something. Was it… gasp… jealousy? Ew. No. Plus Luke was next to her… but…

The last couple weeks were spent getting to know Percy even better. And within those days, Annabeth and Percy had already developed a strong friendship. But Annabeth still felt a little confused about Percy… but she kinda liked it.

Pretty soon, the usual gang (the lunch table) was all gathered in one spot, chatting and congratulating Percy on his first amazing game.

"Hey I'm heading back to get the final stuff set up for the party. It's gunna be epic!" Luke finally said, dangling his helmet on two fingers. "See ya later dudes. Annie come with me!"

Annabeth was talking to Percy though. "Yeah, hold on!" She called to Luke. "You should go shower and change, Perce. Dress nice! We can talk more at Luke's." Before Percy could protest and ask her to stay with him, she was already following Luke.

"Yo dude."

"Oh, sup Beckondorf. Nice game!" They gave each other a high-five.

"You were great. SPQR is our strongest rival and we finally crushed them! Nice to have you on the team." Percy grinned really widely.

"You were amazinggg! All the cheerleaders were freaking out over your last touchdown. " Silena quipped from Beckondorf's side. "Listen Charlie, I'm gunna go and change into something cuter than this slutty getup. See ya later babe! Bye Percy!" They kissed. Again.

"Hold up baby, I'm leaving too! I'll see ya later Percy."

Percy decided to head back and shower and change… just like Annabeth told him to. He used his nice cologne and wore a long-sleeve American Eagle shirt with grey jeans. He tried gelling his hair but he couldn't get it right, so her just let it flop down in small natural waves. Then he called Grover.

"Hey G-man. You going tonight?"

"Ugh. No. Like I said, Luke's parties always go wrong somehow. I hate them so much!" Percy heard chips crunching in Grover's mouth nervously.

"What happened to you at a party?"

"Who said something happened to me?"

"Oh come on man! You're usually so open and friendly… but you hate Luke and his parties. I've known you since before coming to Half Blood High. Just tell me man!"

"Ughhhhhhhh! So last year, I caught Luke trying to get it on with Juniper."

"Oh. I see… territorial much Underwood?" Percy teased with a smirk.

"No. And I can feel you smirking. Stop it. He actually tried to go down on her and she didn't like it! She didn't like Luke. She was in tears. Luckily, I found her and I took her home though. Otherwise, that mother*bleep*er would've seen my hairy knuckles, up close and personal."

"Dude!" Percy sighed. "He's an azz."

"Plus he's always trying for Annabeth." That made Percy stop breathing.

"Well. Um. It's not like I'm dating her… they can do whatever they want." Percy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know man… but if you're still going, watch out for her okay?" Grover said heavily. "Call me if you need me."

"Yeah… okay. Thanks man." Percy sighed and hung up. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

•

Percy arrived at the party and immediately found himself surrounded by girls in short dresses. He got queasy and uncomfortable within a minute and went to find Annabeth. Maybe Beckondorf or the twins… he didn't need Annabeth all the time! Pisht!

Whatever.

Percy found her on the couch playing chess with herself, eyebrows furrowed in what looked like intense concentration. Smiling, he crept up behind her.

"Hey Wise Girl." He whispered into her ear

"OMG. Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth dropped the queen and whacked Percy on the head. "Dammit. I lost my place…Thanks."

"Well, you were playing with yourself anyway." Percy chuckled at Annabeth's reddened cheeks. "I'll play with you!" He sat across from her and set up a new board.

Annabeth watched Percy suspiciously.

"What?" Percy asked, looking up at her with a soft smile.

"You're so different… most people wouldn't give me the time of the day at a party… especially when I'm playing chess. At a raving party. Alone." Annabeth met Percy's sea green eyes but looked away quickly. "They'd even take pictures or just call me a loser in my face."

Percy stared at her, his smile faltering. His blinking became more rapid. The strong, confident girl whom he had met almost a month ago looked so sad and weak. Her eyes weren't bright with happiness but rather dulled.

"Annabeth." But she didn't look up. She bit her lip and stared at her hands. "Listen. It doesn't matter what they say or what they call you, okay? You're amazing. You're smart, and funny, and friendly. And you were the first person who talked to me at this school." He wanted to tell her that she was gorgeous too, but he decided against it.

"No… Grover was."

"That doesn't count. I've met him before!" Percy saw her smile a bit. "Annabeth, what happened before I came here."

"Nothing important…" She let her words trail off. Her stormy grey eyes met with Percy's clear green ones. Annabeth sighed. "It's just that Drew and her slutty bunch of whores!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, hiding her hands inside the sleeves of her grey knit sweater. Her pink lips were in a slight pout. Percy stared at Annabeth in awe. She looked like a goddess in simple white jeans, black converse and an owl necklace. Her golden curls tumbled down her back in a messy yet cute fashion.

Percy looked over at Drew who was in a really tight pink dress. He almost gagged. Why did some girls wear so much makeup. Like, hello? Are you trying to bake a cake on your face? Sheesh.

"I feel like such a freak sometimes." Annabeth groaned.

"You are not a freak!"

"I'm a nerd. A geek. A loser."

"So? You're just smarter than those retards over there." Percy knelt in front of Annabeth, tucking a hair behind her ears. He felt himself blush. "Come on. Let's go talk to people." He led Annabeth into the crowd, holding her small hands.

Annabeth felt her confidence slowly coming back. Maybe it was from the nice warmness transferring from Percy's hand to hers. She could get used to this.

They found Silena and Beckondorf dancing in the middle of the crowd, Katie and Connor bickering while Travis sipped from a red cup casually, with his arm around Katie, and they saw Drew again. Gossiping with her cronies and jutting her chest out.

Percy met some new people like Arianna and Matthew. He talked to Malcolm, who kept staring him up and down… he also talked to some people from Cadillac, a school a couple miles down South.

Pretty soon, he and Annabeth got a little tired and went to the snack bar to get a bite. Annabeth was downing a soda and Percy stood besides her, munching on brownies. He surveyed the room, he heard noises from another room… which he suspected was the noise Grover was talking about… and he also saw a drunk couples… basically eating each others faces off.

All of a sudden, someone in the crowd called his name. "Perseus Jackson?"

Percy turned around and his eyes widened.

* * *

So. Who do you think called his name?

I wrote that on my plane ride but didn't get to post it until now...sorry ): Anyway I still have a college credit essay to write about on the ancient Silk Road… but I don't wanna do ittttt! I like writing for you guys more xoxo~ Reviews on my latest would be greatly appreciated!


	8. -RED and Luke-

_Previously on HBH~_

_Percy turned around and his eyes widened._

* * *

Annabeth followed Percy's eyes and spotted a petite red-head. A pretty red-head. Her wild curls were tucked under a grey beanie and her nude lips were in a wide smirk. Her heart-shaped face adorned with light freckles. Her green eyes sparkled against her porcelain white skin.

The girl wore white slashed short shorts over black-sheer leggings, tucked under burgundy Doctor Martins. She wore a purple flannel, unbuttoned blouse over a black tank top. A chunky gold necklace hit her collarbones as she walked over.

"Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"It is you! What's up, hero?" Her voice was surprisingly raspy… but light. The kind of voice that would fit a pop singer well.

Annabeth watched as Rachel advanced over to them and hugged Percy. They looked… close. Annabeth didn't like this girl. She felt her eyes narrow.

"Percy! You left Goode for HBH? You didn't tell me you were that smart!" Rachel said, playfully hitting Percy's broad shoulders.

"I thought you went to Clarion Girl's Academy, Red!" Percy answered. "And yeah. Well. Yeah."

Annabeth scoffed at Percy's intelligent answer.

"Ugh! No. Just because my mom went there doesn't mean I should! Like seriously. My dad won't listen to me. That school isn't for me! I'd rather go to an Arts school… or stay at Goode." Rachel huffed, rolling her piercing eyes. "Plus those uniforms are so… slutty. The skirts are so short and the blouses make their boobs look like basketballs."

Percy chuckled. "You haven't changed at all."

"Yeah well neither did you." Rachel smiled back.

Then they started a conversation about Mz. Johnson, some English teacher at Goode or something… so Annabeth left. And Percy didn't notice…

•

Annabeth sat alone on a porch swing, sipping tea from a red cup. Her legs were crossed and she was looking out at the stars. The light wind picked up her golden locks and she closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh nigh air. But then she sneezed.

"Annabeth." Luke's voice cut the sweet silence that Annabeth was enjoying.

"Oh hey Luke." Annabeth gave a thin smile.

"Mind if I sit?"

"It's your porch." Annabeth shrugged. So Luke sat.

Awkward silence.

"Annabeth…"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

More silence.

…Awkward.

"Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you like me?"

Annabeth turned to look at him.

"What—"

And then he kissed her.

•

"So what brings you to the HBH dorm area for a party?" Percy asked Rachel with his hands in his pocket.

"I know Luke from a summer camp like a year ago. He's a dick but his parties are pretty cool." Rachel shrugged.

Rachel reached for a bag of chips, tore it open and munched.

"You remember Grover from that one time at Washington right?" Percy asked, referring to the camping trip that the three of them went on once.

"Gods I love the G-Man. Yeah, why?" Rachel kept munching.

"He said Luke's dangerous. I just wanted to know more…"

"Um. He's a total player. He charms girls and then does stuff that I don't even want to talk about. He did it with the camp counselor. Like, ew. She ended up pregnant apparently and he totally denied the whole thing." Rachel exasperated. "Douche bad, am I right? But you gotta hand it to the kid. He can sure throw parties. Probably cos he's irresponsible as *bleep ."

Percy frowned.

"Percy? Where did that friend of yours go to? I just noticed. Gods I feel like a freaking evil jerk. She totally felt left out. What's wrong with me?" Rachel asked, peering around.

"Oh crap. She wasn't having a good time to start with." Percy slapped his forhead.

"Sheet dude." Rachel said. "Let's go find her. Come on."

They passed the window and Percy caught a flash of blonde hair. Well, two blonde heads.

Luke.

And then everything went in slow motion.

Percy saw Luke kiss Annabeth.

And he felt his heart break a little.

* * *

Oh My. That was a short chapter. I just needed to build up some evil Luke and introduce Rachel. Sorry to the anti-Rachel peeps, but I don't think she deserves that much hate. But there will be more jealousy to come later (;

So so far I have one person responding to my request to y'all about ThaliaxLuke or ThaliaxNico. Please keep telling me your thoughts on the Thalia ship (;

FEEDBACK PLZZZZZ


End file.
